PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO2009156943 discloses an imaging generation device with optimized dose control that includes a noise determination unit for determining a distribution of noise in a projection domain of a region of interest and a dose control unit for determining a dose profile for a radiation source of the imaging generation device based on a determined distribution of noise by using a noise propagation algorithm.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/409,912 discloses a method to reduce radiation dose delivered by an imaging system. In the method, a virtual mask representation is selected based on a shape of an organ to be masked. The virtual mask representation is displayed on a scout image. A radiation dose to be delivered is manipulated so as to modify the virtual mask representation to obtain an optimum attenuation profile.
PCT Application Publication No. WO2013049818 discloses a method of consistent and verifiable optimization of computed tomography (CT) radiation dose. Mathematical models allow for estimation of patient size, image, size-specific radiation dose, and image quality targets based on digital image data and radiologist preferences. An automated system processes the image and dose data according to the mathematical models and stores and displays the information, enabling verification and ongoing monitoring of consistent dose optimization. An optimization model calculates specific scanner settings needed to attain target image quality at the minimum radiation dose possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,183 discloses computed tomography dose indexing phantom selection for dose reporting. A control mechanism in communication with an X-ray source and detector assembly includes logic that is adapted to execute at least one scout scan of the object to produce a first scout scan image. An elliptical patient model is generated based on the first scout scan image. The elliptical patient model is matched to a phantom diameter approximation. A dose report is generated based on the phantom diameter approximation. The dose report is displayed.